Red Panties
by Rainbow Lies
Summary: When Isabella is sold on the black market, an unknown confidence comes out inside her. Rosalie Cullen is her new "Mistress" Can she break the new Isabella and turn her into the perfect pet? Rated M for lemons and some strong language. AU/SLASH
1. Taken

**AN: Um..wow, my first AN! First ever story, didnt plan on writing it, still dont know what I'm doing heer really! The name Red Panties comes from a "private joke" that will work its way in, later in the story.**

**I would really like to thank Danie-SweeterThanSour. She wrote the first story I read on fanfic and she became a good friend and got me started. Unfortunatley shes retired writing but please do go read her storys and tell her how awesome she is!**

**I also want to thank In Treatment for OCD. This lady has been more than I could ever expect. She has been an amazing friend, and she wasnt afraid to shout at me for not writing. Yeah this story is well overdue. Please go check out her amazing storys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own a T-Shirt sighned by Paloma Faith, twice.**

* * *

The vicious winds whipped around the thin frame of Isabella Swan as she pulled her coat tightly around her. The street lamp flickered above her, casting ghastly shadows into the forest ahead.

"Mike?" Bella called timidly into the forest. "Mike." again she called but with more confidence than she had. A rustling sounded out behind the young girl but spinning around quickly showed that there was nothing there. Letting out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, Bella spun on her heel but the sigh got caught in her throat.

There standing infront of Bella was a broad, olive toned man. His deep brown eyes bored into hers, freezing her in place.

"Well you are a pretty one!" His large hand pushed back some of her hair that had fallen out of place. "Whats your name sweetheart?"

"Isabella Swan" she choked out before she realised what she was doing.

The strangers grin only grew "Your going to make me a lot of money darlin' "

Before there was time for what he had said to sink in he had already clamped a chloroform soaked rag up to Bella's face. 20 seconds later and Bella was as weak as a newborn.

The sounds of crying girls woke Bella from a deep slumber. Lots of crying girls.

~o~

The young girl awoke from the drug induced unconsciousness, shielding her eyes from the artificial lights above. It took a few minuets for it to sink in that Bella had been taken from her almost perfect life. Just a few more months till graduation and till Mike proposed. But now, that's all gone. Bella made a silent promise to herself, to stay strong, not to give in.

The cries of what seemed like hundreds of girls filled the small space. Bella turned her head to the left to be greeted with the sight of a girl, roughly her age, being kicked in the stomach over and over. Bella's trailed her eyes up the leg, to the body, to the face of the attacker. She cringed internally at the sight of her kidnappers face again. The olive toned man caught her looking at his vicious eyes.

"Well hello sleeping beauty! You've been out of it for hours. Not that it was a bad thing. I had fun dressing you." Bella snapped her head downwards and took in the horror. She was dressed in a deep blue corset, black lace creating intricate patterns over the waist and chest. It dipped low enough to regain some modesty. She wore a black lace thong, that barely counted as underwear. Her long, shapely legs covered in black opaque stockings.

Bella's blood ran cold at the thought of this monster seeing her at her weakest. "Seth. Get over here. Take this filthy slut to Carlisle. He can drain her, on the house." The abductor sneered at the young girl he had been kicking was dragged from the room by her hair.

"Isabella, I believe? You do look beautiful in that corset, too bad I wont be the one ripping it off of you. You, my sweet, are going to make me a rich man." He brushed her thin arm with his grimy fingers, covered in blood and dirt. "Come, it is your turn to go to auction."

Bella was dragged, only to be thrown to the floor in a new room. Unsure of her new surrounding she kept motionless, her head on the floor, eyes closed.

"Lott 24. Isabella Swan. 17 years of age and untouched. Shall we start the bidding at £40,000?" The announcement soon had Bella awake. She scrambled off of the floor, teetering in the ridiculously high heels.

The room was large and lit by hundreds of candles. Before her, a line of some of the most beautiful people she had ever seen, but Isabella's eye was drawn to the stunning blonde.

Her posture cried out authority, Her body cried out woman and Her eyes cried out lust. The blonde's legs never seemed to end. Her breasts were emphasised by her tiny waist, the red dress she wore was a stark contrast to her deathly white skin. Her light hair came down in crashing waves, caressing her face. Her eyes were large and an odd colour, gold with flecks of red in them. They were framed with Thick black lashes. Her lips were the exact shade of her dress.

"£250 000. She is mine, do you understand?" The beauty spoke with such violence it shook Bella, she stared around at the others but their expressions remained blank. "Good. Isabella, come to me."

Anger fizzed inside of her, she had never belonged to anyone, and she didnt plan on now. "No. I will not obey you. Who the FUCK do you think you are?" Confidence showed, unknown even to Bella.

The stunning blonde and her peers let out a small laughter at her foolishness. She was digging her perfect nails into Bella's cheeks before she was aware of what was happening. She had appeared to have moved faster than light, startling Bella but the rest of the people seemed unaffected, bored almost.

"You stupid girl. You are mine, and will be till I get bored of you. Do you hear me? Your unaware of the damage I could cause to you." She pulled away one of her hands from her cheek and trailed it along Bella's elegant neck, coming to a stop over her throbbing pulse. "You see this? Your steady heart beat? I can make this disappear instantly. You are very tempting, but your body is also very tempting. I intend to get my moneys worth."

She kept her gaze with Bella as she barked out an order to no one in particular. "Get me a collar and a leech." Bella tried to twist her head under the firm grasp as the collar was being placed around her thin neck.

"Welcome to the family. I'm Rosalie Cullen, but to you, I'm Mistress."

* * *

**Oh god, what did you think?**


	2. Laws

**AN: Please don't shout at me for the poor quality of this chapter D=  
Thanks are at a seperate AN at the bottom  
No Lemons Yet :( Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I do own Saw 3 on DVD. Shawnee Smith is hot.**

* * *

The ride to "Mistress Rosalie's" house, or wherever Isabella was being taken, was a strange journey.

The pair climbed into the back of a sleek black car with heavily tinted windows. The whole time Rosalie kept a firm grip on the leech around Isabella's slender neck. As soon as the doors closed, the sound of locks clicking into place rang in Bella's ears. Even if she wasn't being held by the leech, she couldn't get out.

Bella turned her head as far away from the stunning yet twisted woman besides her. Absolute hatred pooled deep in Isabella's heart for her new "owner" although, a strange flicker of lust joined the hatred. It was unknown to Bella, Mike had never made her feel this way. The small percentage of Bella wanted to touch Rosalie, to explore and know every part of her, to make her experience immense pleasure.

Mike had brought Bella pleasure but she was sure that Rosalie was more talented at these skills. The anger over balanced the lust though and when she started to leisurely trail her fingers up Bella's creamy thighs she tried in vain to slap her hand away.

"You will never deny me pleasure to my new pet." Rosalie spoke, punctuating her sentence by gripping Bella's wrist tighter. "Nothing belongs to you anymore. Your body is mine. Your thoughts are mine. Your orgasms are definitely mine. All of this I can use to your disadvantage. I can make the time you spend with me very pleasurable, or you can simply please me with your pain. Do you understand Isabella?"

Bella hesitated and nodded slowly, her eyes were full of angry and fearful tears. Rosalie's beautiful face twisted into a smug smirk as her eyes ran over her new purchase.

"Home sweet home." Rosalie whispered into Bella's ear, tracing the shell with her tongue. The sensation gave off a mixture of different emotions to Bella. Disgust, disgust that she actually found her touch pleasurable. Confusion, confusion that she was getting aroused by the person who stole her from the perfect life, or so she thought. Pity, yet excitement. Was this a glimpse of what her life would be like from now?

Before Bella could see the house Rosalie started to place a black velvet blindfold over her deep chocolate eyes. She struggled, thrashing her head wildly as it was tied tightly behind her. As the car came to a stop Bella screamed out "I don't deserve this!" as Rosalie quietly laughed and said to herself "But you will love every minuet of it."

She was carried from the car by an unknown man named "Emmett" as Rosalie called him.

"Put her in my bedroom, I want her shackled to the ceiling and get my crop out." At the mention of the word crop and shackled Bella started to struggle in Emmett's arms, making him grasp her tighter.

Emmett had managed to get Bella into the shackles, stretching her whole body out. She was slightly on her tip toes and the corset had slipped down so that now you could see the top of her left nipple. The blindfold still covered her eyes, making her hearing extra sensitive. She could hear the sound of heels against the wood floor, she could hear Rosalie dismissing Emmett, She could hear her heartbeat increasing as every second ticked by.

It felt like hours before something happened. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Before you become the perfect pet Isabella, you must learn the rules. You will always call me Mistress or Mistress Rosalie. You will not speak unless granted permission or asked a question. You will answer with "Yes Mistress" or "No Mistress." If your unsure you will answer with "If it pleases you Mistress" Bella mentally scoffed at this idea. "Your head will be bowed at all times with your eyes cast down. You are here for my pleasure. You will be pushed to your limits." Bella could hear Rosalie slowly pacing around her, she settled right in front of her.

"Do not move." Bella was about to ask why when she felt a pair of scissors cutting at the thick material of the corset and snipping at the flimsy strings of the throng and stockings.

"You need to learn that every action has a reaction. If you have disobeyed you will feel pain." To demonstrate her point she picked up the crop and flicked it swiftly onto Bella's creamy ass. She hissed out in pain and screamed out obscenities. Rosalie stood and apologised "I hate to see you in pain." She moved her head down to Bella's breast bone and started to lightly pepper kisses along the top of her breasts. "I can also make you feel a great deal of pleasure." One of her hands trailed its way down Bella's flat stomach to the top of her pussy. Rosalie moved her mouth next to Bella's ear and whispered "Will you behave?" as she trailed her fingers over the opening of her lips.

Bella struggled in the shackles and tried to pull away from her Mistresses touch. Her heart was begging her to continue whilst her brain was telling her to run. "Get off of me! Get off! Your filth! You cant just buy people!" Before she could continue with her rant she felt a sharp smack across her right cheek. "Oh but I have beautiful. Emmett will take you to your room now, I suggest you get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow. Behave for him." Before she left she pulled off the blindfold and simply muttered "Stunning." to herself and walked away.

* * *

**AN: Yet again, I appologise! Id like to thank : , caesaraugusta, lilminx22, MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony, ScOut4It, beverlie4055, AnimeandMDluver, dabombisoff, In Treatment for OCD, Dark.W', Pheobethe, sailorjupiterox, WhiteTiger18, KiraIsGoldilox, Echoes-of-Dreams, TwilighterLuvJasper.**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :)! Ive prommised sailorjupiterox that Id promote her ;) So heres your spot love. Shes posting a new story soon called Grá and Im her beta and its awesome! Love you nev.**

**Reviews spur me on ;)  
**


	3. Lucky

**AN: I know, Im a bad author. I havnt posted in forever, but I have my reasons. A few weeks ago I got really sick and was in hospital for a little while. Im awesome now but Its been like hell getting this chapter out. Im just lazy.**

**Thanks to In Treatment for OCD for "motivating" me to get this chapter out. No lemon in this chapter, but some background on rose. NEXT ONE! I SWEAR.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Twilight. BUT I DO OWN A NEW AWESOME PAIR OF HANDCUFFS!**

* * *

It felt like hours until Emmett came and collected Bella. Her legs were cramping from being pulled taut for a long time. Her head was bent not out of submission but out of the shame of being lead down strange hallways on a leash. Now the blindfold had been removed she could see Emmett in his full glory. His chest seemed like two of Bella put together and his biceps bulged under the tight fitting black sweater he was wearing quite well.

He paid no attention to her dragging on the leash but Bella knew that she shouldn't try fight Emmett, she could see that he would clearly out run her. Whenever Bella shouted obscenities at Emmett he would simply just turn around and flash her a dimpled grin. Clearly this wasn't working.

After trailing down what felt like endless corridors they reached a large dark oak door. Emmett turned and addressed Bella properly for the first time "Look, Mistress Rosalie has been really kind to you, for some unknown reason. You have your own room. None of her old pets even got a mattress to lie on. But listen, one fuck up and you'll be sleeping on the floor beside her bed. For your own sake, be good. You seem like one of the lucky ones."

Bella let out a sharp laugh but no humour showed on her face "I certainly dont feel lucky. And what do you mean other pets? How is this being kind?"

"Isabella, surely you didn't think you were the first pet Mistress Rosalie has ever had? She has never paid as much for another pet. Usually she keeps them for a few weeks, uses them for pleasure and when they fight back, drains them. This is kind because usually if a pet has your attitude, she is 6 foot underground." Pushing open the oak door, unveiling a grand bedroom.

The walls were dark, the room lit by hundreds of candles. The carpet was a plush red, and soft under Bella's bare feet. In the center of the room was a large four poster bed. The posts were made of wood carved into winding branches, sprayed black. A sheer white material hung from them, creating curtains around the bed.

Glancing upwards Bella noticed hooks screwed into the ceiling, directly underneath, rings screwed to the floor. Emmett lead her towards the bed, unclasping her leash but blocking her way if she thought of running. A white baby doll lay on the bed along side a matching thong. Turning away from Emmett whilst she changed, she pulled the thong on. The baby doll certainly enhanced her baby dolls. The rows of lace surrounding the V neck drawing attention to her bust.

When she turned back around, in place of Emmett stood Rosalie. A devious glint in her eyes made Bella's pulse quicken and a nervous tremor run through her.

"Well dont you just look like the perfect picture!" Rosalie said as her eyes were fixated on Bella's breasts. "Lie down." Bella simply cocked her eyebrow at Rosalie and before she knew it she was being pinned to the bed, her wrists being captured by leather shackles.

"What the fuck!" Bella shouted at the extreme speed that she had moved onto the bed. She tugged at the new restraints and tried to pull out from underneath Rosalie.

"I cant wait for you too submit to me. We can have so much fun then!" Bella simply barked out another laugh again.

"You think I would WILLINGLY submit to you? You think your so tough? Well, we'll see when your chained to the ceiling, begging for mercy."

"Yes, willingly. Been eyeing my chains have you? You see, thats the first sign that your going to submit, curiosity." Rosalie spoke softly to Bella, never raising her voice as she trailed her nose softly along Bella's jaw.

"What makes you think I would comply to your demands?" Bella snapped, trying to shift away from Rosalie

"You will comply because you are excited about all of the things that I can and will do to you. You daydream about finally giving up control and letting someone else dictate your pleasure.

You tremble and blush just thinking about having me seeing you naked, standing on your tiptoes, with your wrists tethered together and hooked to the very chain you saw hanging from the ceiling. Your ankles attached to the floor, spread wide with the assistance of the spreader bar, gagged and blindfolded.

You will go absolutely delirious trying to figure out where the first strike will be. Your nipples? Maybe. Your arse; another possibility. Your pouty lips. You decide which ones I'm talking about.

You struggle against your restraints because you can't decide if you want to remain blindfolded, to let your Mistress see the lust you have in your eyes, the shame knowing that someone has gotten you excited. You never thought your body would betray you in front on another woman. But I am skilled."

* * *

**AN: I know its short, please dont shout D:**

**Thanks for the reviews: CN LuLu, im-gaaras-girl, 'spunky'aardvark'4eva', Stargirl888, pearlsnpolos16, DreamingPoet1988, Creek Mary's Blood, ScOut4It, caesaraugusta,  
IrishLoveForever, MyStErY iN yOuR mIrRoR, escapeXpain, Alieu2007, Wendy55, zombieluvr, AnimeandMDluver, MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony, Dark.W', Pheobethe, lilminx22, sailorjupiterox, WhiteTiger18, In Treatment for OCD.**


	4. Pleasure?

**I know, bad, bad author. Yet again a short chapter but this time NEW POV and Lemonade ;D Ohbby. I hope you all had an amzing holidays and have stuck by your new years resolutions. I havn't**

**The link for Bella's babydoll is on my profile.**

**Did I ever mention that I have Tumblr and Twitter? No? Oh well here you go**

**. and BellaLovett on twitter**

**Acctually, shout out to Betti Gefecht and SmuttierThanYou on twitter.**

**And as always, love to InTreatmentForOCD.**

**On with the story eh?**

**

* * *

**

_ Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl

**

* * *

**

**RPOV.**

I could hear her breathing speeding up, her pulse throbbing in her neck. Behind the mask of calm I could see her eyes burn with want and desire. I could smell her arousal, already ruining her dainty white thong.

I pulled up her baby doll to just under her breasts, with surprisingly minimal struggling from Isabella.

I can remember the first time caressing her silky smooth skin over her stomach. The way her skin prickled delightfully under my hands.

When my eyes flickered back to Isabella her head was resting against the pillows underneath her. Her delicious sugar pink lips were parted and those pools of liquid chocolate stared up at the canopy. For once I saw no anger in her face, she seemed to just be observing. Observing the sensations from my touch.

I started to pepper kisses along the side of her ribcage. She shifted slightly, most likely remembering that she shouldn't enjoy this. Between kisses I whispered "Please, Isabella. Just enjoy the pleasure I can give you." When I looked back up at her, she seemed to be having a battle with what her body wants and what her mind wants.

I leaned down again and started to trail the tip of my tongue along the ridge of her hip bone, enjoying the shudder I received. The smell of her arousal burns the back of my throat more than the lust for her blood. I gathered one of the strings of her thong and started to slowly pull down the pretty white scrap of ruined lace. What surprised me most was that Isabella lifted her hips in response.

Thats when I really got hit with a wave of lust. A lust for Isabella to be alive and screaming in pleasure, not pain. For me to show her what pleasure she can have and what pleasure she can give me. I couldn't rush this first time.

I moved in to the soft flesh of her inner thighs, sucking on it lightly, nibbling. 'I must leave some bite marks here soon.' I thought to myself.

The most beautiful sound came from the body above me; a whimper. This was my sign to go further.

I parted her lips with my fingers and flicked her clit with my tongue. Isabella's hips jerked and a shudder passed through her. I could tell she was desperately trying to hold back a moan, gnawing into her lip further. I proceeded to torture her nub until a blush covered the whole of her body, she was panting and her eyes were rolled back.

I sat up, hearing a whimper of disappointment coming from Isabella but when my index finger stroked the length of her slit a small moan took over.

My free hand began to roam over her, landing on her perfect breast. When I pushed into her I simultaneously tweaked her nipple. She arched her back, pushing her chest into my hand. Another delicious moan escaped her.

So very responsive.

My fingers finally found her sweet spot and rubbed at it furiously. I could feel her getting close. Her mouth was hanging open, gasping at air through the euphoria. She was muttering to herself, only able to detect a few obscenities.

Just as Isabella was teetering over the edge I abruptly pulled from her.

"Say it. What do you want Isabella? Let me hear you say it."

The anger returned to her face but the lust was still lingering. I knew the bittersweet internal agony she was in.

"I want, no, I need to cum! Please!" she gasped out, bitterness tweaking her pleas.

"You need to come what, Isabella?"

The realisation hit her of what I wanted her to say, but could she admit defeat and say it?

* * *

**My pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger?**

**Thankyou's too ; MrsBeccaCullen, , Nerdtastic Events, .You., dee, kiki-blue-flames, Smuttier Than You, britzy4744, sprazinko, Flix234, LILy, Izzie Jameson, Vampiresweetheart, NotWhatYoutThink, hannawolf, im-gaaras-girl, sailorjupiterox, jayna2009, pearlsnpolos16, Stargirl888, ravenaurelius, IrishLoveForever, AnimeandMDluver  
, SleepingBeautyisDead, MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony, WhiteTiger18, Dark.W', DreamingPoet1988, MyStErY iN yOuR mIrRoR.**

Any questions ask in a review?


	5. Get off of me Dracula!

**AN: Okay, you all have permission to hate me for not posting in forever!**

**Its taken me forever to write this chapter and Im still not that happy with it, but I wanted to get it to you today.  
Im sorry but there wont be a review thankyou at the end this chapter but Im going to add it onto next chapters AN :) I havnt got the time today lovers **

**Thankyou to my In Treatment for OCD and my twitter ladies, you know who you are!**

* * *

I couldn't do it, I couldn't let the monster win.

"Get the fuck off of me Dracula!" and with that She sprung from the bed, landing gracefully beside it. She leant over to her perfect heart shaped lips brushed my ear.

"Your going to regret that my slut. You will accept me as your Mistress. Sleep well pet, you'll be meeting my family in the afternoon, but not before you've been punished from your slip up."

Before she left she pulled back down the baby doll, not bothering with the ruined thong.

The sounds of locks clicking into place signalled her exit.

I stared up at the canopy expecting my mind to rush with thoughts of what I've left behind, but surprisingly, I was calm. The ordeal of what felt like days but was a matter of hours had really taken its tole on me and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I was awoken by Emmett bringing me food and orange juice, neither of us spoke, but the silence was not uncomfortable. Setting down the tray of food he untethered my arms and sat me upright. Glancing at the tray I could see peanut butter on toast...Peanut butter?

Seeing my bemused look, Emmett spoke "Blood sugar levels. You might get a shock from your punishment so its better for you. Eat, ill be back pretty soon. Oh and dont bother trying to run, you dont know the horrors that could be waiting around the corner." With a dimpled grin he left leaving me full of questions

I was halfway through the toast when Rosalie entered the room with a flourish making me choke in surprise.

Emotionlessly she stated "When you are done Emmett will collect you. Wait for me in the play room by the spanking bench. You may remain in your baby doll."

As soon as she left I pushed the food away, time to face the music.

~o~

The play room was daunting, the sheer number of toys and instruments that lined the walls and covered shelves.

I stood in the white baby doll that barely covered my naked lower half. I heard nothing, no signs that Rosalie had entered but her hands brushed my hair away from my neck.

"Bend over the spanking bench, Do not talk." Rosalie's stern voice hissed at me, realising that arguing would only make it worse I swiftly moved into place.

She must have been expecting a response because I heard a quiet hum of contemplation come from her sweet mouth.

After strapping my hands and feet in place she spoke, "Isabella, I will be using the paddle on you this time. I think 35 is a suitable number for your first real punishment. I will count them off this time."

The first few spanks were full of leg trembling pain and Rosalie's skilled hands got to work. By the time we reached 20 I was silently sobbing but strangely, I was getting turned on. I could feel my arousal dripping down my thighs and I knew that Rosalie could see that too.

Finally it was over. Helping me stand on shaky legs I winced and the deep pain set in. It was underlying, like the aftershocks of an earth quake. Every now and again the pain would show up like an unwelcome visitor.

I was taken back to 'my room' and told to wait further instruction.

A plain black strapless silk dress was laying on the bed when I returned and a pair of 4 inch Mary Jane's next to it. A note written in beautiful Italic script lay on top of the dress.

"Isabella, shower in the bathroom that is adjacent to your bedroom. Wear the clothes provided and If I choose to, I will give you underwear."

Scoffing I crumpled the note I decided a shower would be best, to try and remove any traces of her off of my body.

The shower was large, easily big enough for at least four people. Rosalie had clearly been thinking ahead. I turned the water to hot, allowing my skin to flush red as I scrubbed a familiar freesia and strawberry shampoo into my hair.

As I turned to rinse my hair under the steady stream of water I saw Rosalie, standing the other side of the frosted glass. Before I had a chance to react, she was gone, just leaving me to catch my breath.

Slipping the dress on, I could feel it clinging to my curves. It may be knee length but It was still revealing. Rosalie walked in just as I was slipping the shoes on, instantly the mood in the room changed. Lust, hate, tension, power and submission hung in the air.

"I have a present for you Isabella, it will match your dress perfectly." a smug smirk creeped onto her face as she presented a thick leather collar with a large D-ring at the front. Before I could register it was sitting snugly around my thin neck.

"Before we leave, I will tell you about my family and the rules for this evening Isabella. Personally, I would not take you to meet my family until you are further trained but my father would like to see my purchase.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen are my adoptive parents, they are also vampires and also practise this life style. They share a human pet named Edward who has been with them for three years now, in a few months they will change him to one of us.

My brother Jasper and his wife Alice practise our lifestyle too, between their relationship.

Emmett is my brother, he does not practise our sexual habits but has a mate, Tanya.

Tonight Isabella, you will not make eye contact or speak without permission. If you step out of line once, I will not hesitate to punish you on the spot. Do you understand?"

I was too confused at all the different people in Rosalie's family to understand what was happening when I was lead to the car on a leech again.

We pulled up at a large house, set far into woods. The large walls seemed to be made of glass and it seemed so out of place, but fitting in the forest. Like no man had built it, that it had been there, always.

For the first time throughout the whole journey, Rosalie spoke. "Remember Isabella, behave. No eye contact, no talking."

I nodded once in reply and slid across the seat to exit with Rosalie. She kept my leech tight and I kept my eyes to the ground in return.

We were greeted by the human pet Rosalie called Edward

"Good evening Miss Rosalie, Good evening Isabella. Everyone is waiting for you both in the sitting room."

"Thank you Edward, you see Isabella, that is how you are supposed to behave."

* * *

**Long enough this time ;)? If I get any reviews with the words "not long enough" Ill set Rosie on you.**


	6. I hate it when you make me wait Isabella

**AN: ANOTHER CHAPTER? Yes my angels :D **

**The reson why, I REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS. And for that I want to thank you for, Im starting to recongnise usernames that have read my story since the start and that makes me really happy that youd stick through my ramblings for all this time. To my new readers, Thankyou so much for taking time out of your day.**

**To the people who review saying that Ive made you horny, thankyou XD Because it makes me laugh.**

**Okay some news about this chapter; I only wrote until "~o~" The rest has been written by my amazing friend InTreatmentForOCD. And for this id like you all to thankyou by Reading and reviewing one of her storys :) Say I sent you.**

**So, on with the show.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I own Alan Carrs biography._

* * *

Edward lead the way through the stunning house, which was hard to see with eyes cast down. After a few moments they reached the sitting room, full of, yet again, beautiful people.

They all stood and a tall blonde male came to greet Rosalie with a brief hug whilst I hovered behind her.

I sneaked a glance directly at his face, trying to drink in his beautiful features.

"Rosalie, your pet is looking up." He spoke with a smooth, rich voice.

Rosalie shot me a glare as I bowed my head to the floor again.

"Everyone, this is Isabella. She is my newest slut and is untrained. To much of an attitude for my liking, but soon she will know her place. Isabella, say hello." Rosalie spoke to the crowd before her.

I muttered a small greeting, keeping my eyes cast down.

A beautiful female with caramel coloured hair pushed past Rosalie to inspect me. Her icy hands trailed along my jaw line, tilting my head upwards, forcing me to look into her golden eyes.

"She is beautiful Rosalie, worth every penny I see. Shame about the attitude." And with that I jerked my hand free of her grasp.

"Isabella! You are on your last warning." Rosalie hissed at the disobedient pet.

The female moved, standing with her arm wrapped around the Males waist whilst Edward peppered her neck in light kisses.

Another tall gentleman approached Rosalie with golden curls framing his smirking face. "What's this Rosie?" The smirk was evident in his southern drawl "A slut not obeying within a few hours? I hope your not loosing your touch. You know, Id always train her for you." A wink was the icing on the cake, Rosalie snarled a 'Fuck off' at the stranger.

A giggle came from behind him and a small pixie like female seemed to bounce from no where, circling me.

"She's very pretty Rosalie. I only wish you'd let me dress her like I dress Edward!" at that Rosalie snorted in sarcasm.

"Whilst she wears my collar, she will wear what I want, or nothing at all."

The tall male spoke directly to me this time "Isabella. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you will call me sir. I will examine you shortly just to check your healthy and strong enough to cope with everything." Rosalie handed the lead attached to the collar to Carlisle.

I pulled away and started to kick at anyone and anything, trying to get freedom from who ever. I don't know what made me lash out, I guess I saw an opportunity.

Before I could think, Rosalie had a firm grip on my arm and was dragging me from the room.

"Carlisle I will be in your office." Rosalie barked from over her shoulder as she lead me up the marble stair case.

Rosalie pushed me into office, closing the door behind us.

**~o~**

Deafening silence fell throughout the room again; Bella gulped.

"Take off your clothes." Rosalie ordered. She did not say nothing else and there was a deafening silence filling the room. She could see Bella debating whether or not she was going to follow her command.

"I don't want to." Bella mumbled beneath her breath.

More silence.

"I won't." Bella wavered.

More silence.

"I..." Bella began before she was cut off.

"That wasn't a question and it doesn't require a response." Rosalie stated firmly, checking her flawless nails.

There was more silence, and then Bella bowed her head in submission. Trying to stall, she slowly took off four inch heels. Reaching down she picked them up and walked to the nearest wall, and lined them neatly up against the wall. She returned to the spot where she first started undressing before her 'Mistress' and reached behind her and unzips her dress. She caught the dress, improvising a mini strip tease, she let it fall to the floor slowly. Seductively working it over her hips. Again she reached down and picked up the fallen dress and neatly folded it. Her nipples instantly perked up as the coolness of the room greets them. They tightened into almost painful pebbles.

Bella could see the pulse in Rosalie's neck picking up speed. She smiles because she knows that she is getting excited. Standing naked in front her 'Mistress' Bella shifted awkwardly, waiting for her next instruction as Rosalie studied her body.

"Turn around." She commanded.

Bella opened her mouth to try and protest but a simple look from Rosalie made her completely forget what she was going to say. She resolutely lowered her head in defeat and turned around.

Rosalie admired her handiwork from earlier, a smile crossing her face to see Bella's ass was still discoloured and sore looking courtesy of the spanking Mistress had given her just over four hours ago.

Reaching down into a drawer in her desk Mistress pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She walked around her so close that she could smell her minty breath.

Standing behind her Rosalie ordered, "Hands behind your back."

Again Bella opened her mouth to protest, but before the words could escape her lips, Rosalie grabbed Bella's hair and pulled her head forcefully back and to the side. Rosalie whispered in her ear. "You're making this harder on yourself." Afterwards she took her pets ear lobe in her mouth and bit down hard causing her to gasp.

Bella moved her hands behind her back as she was told at which point she felt cold restraining metal against her right wrist and heard a clicking sound. In shock she started to turn to Rosalie

"Stay where you are!" Rosalie barked.

Bella turned back and kept her hands behind her back as Rosalie attached the other cuff to her left wrist, trapping Bella's hands behind her back.

"Perfect." Rosalie said. She walked back to her desk and retrieved something else, "Now turn around."

Bella did as she was told and then whimpered when she saw the ball gag 'Mistress' was holding in her hand.

"Open your mouth." Rosalie commanded.

Bella shook her head.

"You know the rules. I don't like much noise and if you behaved earlier I wouldn't have to gag you. So you only have yourself to blame." Rosalie pointed out, "Now, open your mouth."

Bella stared helplessly at the gag, her mind racing for a way out of this situation but finding none.

Rosalie slapped her across the face. "I grow tired of your games. I hate repeating myself. Do not make me ask you again." Mistress threatened.

Knowing that she wanted this Bella submitted to Mistress's will and opened her mouth. Wasting no time Rosalie pushed the gag into Bella's mouth and then tightened the straps around the back of her head before stepping back to admire her handiwork.

"Very nice." Rosalie said smiling, "Now, bend over the desk."

Bella whimpered and shook her head, her eyes pleading with Mistress for sympathy. She would get none. Whimpering again Bella slowly did as she was told, sluggishly bending over onto the desk.

Smiling at the sight before her Rosalie placed her hand on Bella's ass cheeks, taking great satisfaction in the surge of power she felt when she saw Bella flinch. Mistress gently ran her hand over the soft flesh dipping lower to see if she was just as ready.

"You know, I really hate when you make me wait and several times today, you made me do just that and I walked behind that, so I'm definitely going to have to punish you for it, and since spanking you with paddle seems more of a turn-on than punishment, we're going to try a different instrument. Do you understand? Nod or shake your head." Rosalie demanded, delivering a vicious slap to Bella's ass, causing Bella to immediately nod her head, "Good, now as I was saying, you made me wait so that's 20 spanks, plus another 10... no, let's make it another 20 spanks for hesitating so much before doing what you were told, and an additional 20 because you were stubborn enough to try and stand up to me twice. Tsk. Tsk. 70... you know what, let's round it up to 80 lick simply because I feel like it. Sound fair? Good, now let's begin shall we?"

Not waiting for a reply Rosalie picked up the only other object on the desk beside Bella, a small riding crop. She brought it down hard upon the soft flesh of Bella's butt cheeks, causing the young submissive to cry out into the ball gag.

"I think you will really like the riding crop. Spread your legs. I want to be able to reach everything below the waist." Rosalie set about warming up Bella's ass. She alternated hitting each check. She started at the top curve and gradually worked her way down to the middle of her thighs. "Don't want to leave too many marks." She explained. When she had finished with the 20 warm-up strokes, she hit Bella between the legs on the fleshy outer lips of her pussy. She was greeted by a resounding 'splat'. "Turned on already?"

"Now we begin," and Mistress commenced to beat Bella's ass over and over again with her crop.

Despite being gagged Bella's muffled screams echoed throughout the room as blow after stinging blow struck her ass, shooting painfully delightful sensations through her body. Rosalie took great pride in the fact that she had Bella screaming but she was also annoyed that she was making such a fuss. Couldn't her little pet at least try and show a little restraint?

"Listen, we're barely at 30 and you're already leaking on my carpet. I guess it's too much to expect anything more from you, but for Pete's sakes try and be at least a little quiet so we don't have an audience watching you get your ass beat. Even if a few voyeurs showed up, I wouldn't stop, because you need to be taught a lesson. I own you. You are mine to use the way I see fit."

As she brought her crop down on her ass for the 80th time Mistress revelled at the obstinate nature of her new slave. Her mind was already racing with all the humiliating and degrading things she could do to her new little pet for her own amusement, but she quickly reminded herself that she needed to finish properly training Bella before she could do any of that fun stuff, which Rosalie had no problem with. After all, creating a willing slut was, in many ways, the best part.

Done with her crop Rosalie placed it back on the table and waited to see what Bella would do next.

Bella sobbed pitifully, but did not move, which was intriguing, especially after her earlier protests.

Rosalie was sure that she would have realized that the whipping was over and try move from this humiliating position.

* * *

Thankyou so much guys *LOVE*

Thanks for reviews (chapters 4 +5)

**twilightobsession, NandinhaMa, sonfan92, Leonannika, Stargirl888, twiliteluva, PLEASE CONTINUE~, rebecca, sailorjupiterox, twilight4evr84, NotWhatYoutThink, 6TEAM-AJEJ9, babybaby15, Raelynne, Smuttier Than You, DreamingPoet1988, littlebensonlover, pearlsnpolos16, AnimeandMDluver, Nissa-Cullen, MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony, Nerdtastic Events, lilminx22, Imagination Genius, MrsBeccaCullen, SuperiorShortness, Echoes-of-Dreams, Echoes-of-Dreams, Twampy, ScOut4It, babybaby15, ShamelesslyObsessed, DreamingPoet1988, SeetheRed, beverlie4055, WhiteTiger18, alexdjin, ColoursCollide, Aecin.**


End file.
